Captured
by xxL2xx
Summary: Molly awakes to find herself in a cell completely naked with an equally naked John and Sherlock. Who's playing with them? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_*I do not own these characters*_

Molly awoke first the coldness and an ache in her head startling her awake, sitting up she noticed why she was cold; her muffled scream woke both Sherlock and John from their prone positions on the dirty floor,

"Oh…..oh my god! Were naked!"

It was true all 3 of them were naked as the day they were born. Molly had turned her body to lean against the wall with her back to them, to have and give a little dignity or what was left of it. John's face was bright red so she knew he had gotten an eyeful, Sherlock….well he was asexual so he wouldn't be embarrassed. A quick glance showed that no; he wasn't embarrassed, coldly angry but not embarrassed. He was sitting cross legged, observing the room. Molly decided to take note of her surroundings too.

All 3 of them were locked in a large room with a high ceiling that resembled a cell but there was no other furniture but a dirty queen-size mattress the men were currently sitting on and a toilet in one corner, the only light source being the single dim bulb that hung from the ceiling, there were no windows. The one door in the room was reinforced steel and bolted from the outside with several locks or so Sherlock informed them but it also had a flap like jail cells did.

Molly asked quietly from her position by the wall if anyone remembered what happened?

John sighed "I remember being in St Barts, in the lab. That's about it really."

Sherlock sneered "We were gassed with a drug to render unconsciousness by the air vents, no smell so virtually undetectable. So the kidnapper could bring us here. They would have had accomplices in the hospital because how else would they move 3 bodies from a morgue but by putting us in body bags!"

John sighed again "Sorry Molly we seemed to have dragged you into trouble with our latest case."

Molly shook her head and quietly said "Don't apologise John, it's not your fault, I don't blame either of you."

Sherlock had steepled his fingers as he sat on the floor, indicating he was thinking. John sat cross legged but he was rubbing his face with his hands. Molly was scared. She had never been in a situation like this before, neither had Sherlock or John, well at least she was sure they hadn't been left naked in a cold room when they had both been kidnapped in separate situations, but at least they were used to dangerous situations! Which was more than could be said for Molly!

She shivered when the cold seem to become more pronounced, she jumped when Sherlock announced that night was upon them which explained the temperature drop and he had noticed 4 small cameras in the corners of the room up on the ceiling.

Molly upon hearing about the cameras promptly started to cry, Sherlock looked in disdain at Molly but before he could comment, John butted in, "Don't cry Molly, they're probably dummy cameras just to scare us!"

Sherlock snorted "Not likely they need to keep an eye on us somehow and I don't think anyone is manning the door," He looked at Molly's back and obviously trying to comfort her added, "Anyway Molly I don't think you have anything to worry about….the smallness of your breasts would not be interesting to them!"

He looked perplexed as Molly cried harder, making John stand up to walk the short distance to her and squat behind her to pat her shoulder while throwing dirty looks at Sherlock.

"Ignore Sherlock Molly, he's asexual." Molly giggled while still wiping tears from her cheeks.

All of a sudden the bulb dimmed, making Molly grab John's hand that was on her shoulder in fright. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Sherlock snorted, sarcastically commenting that obviously meant 'lights out'. He shifted off the mattress to pull it further from the corner with the toilet and laid down on side of the mattress, "well no point staying up worrying, lets try and sleep shall we? Will be best if we sleep together to preserve heat"

John agreed, "Come on Molly, he's right. We won't peek!" Molly gathered her courage and even though Sherlock's comments had hurt, he was right she was small so there was nothing to look at!

Vaguely comforting herself with that thought, she stood up and walked past Sherlock who had his eyes closed, John indicated she take the middle position of the mattress. She was proud of John for keeping his eyes on her face and of herself for keeping hers on his face. She laid on the mattress next to Sherlock trying to keep a little distance between them but as she laid shivering on the mattress trying to sleep, she gave up all modesty and snuggled up to Sherlock's back, she felt John move closer to her too.

When she awoke in the morning not that she realised she had fallen asleep, she found herself in a close embrace with Sherlock who had wrapped one arm round her waist with John not much different, he had moved up right behind her. But what brought blood rushing to her cheeks (apart from their nakedness) was the fact there seemed to be two hard objects digging into her thigh and back.

She could only think of how mortifying it was to be such in a situation with two important people from her life, she felt John stir so she pretended to be asleep again.

She could giggle in her head at John's groans and mutterings of "How bloody inconvenient! At such a time!" She felt cold sweep up her back as John sat up and his utter of "Oh bloody hell!" made her turn her head towards him, she wasn't willing to wake Sherlock up but he had heard John and abruptly pulled away from Molly to sit up and stare at the end of the bed.

Molly looked in the same direction and saw a neatly folded blanket at the bottom of the mattress. Molly paled while John swore at the thought of someone coming into their cell while they had been asleep.

There was a handwritten note on top of the blanket, Sherlock picked it up and read it out loud,

"You might aswell get comfortable, you will be here a little while. Enjoy the blanket; I believe you deserve it after the snuggling show you gave us. Maybe if you entertain us, good things will happen quicker. Its signed SM."

John frowned, "SM? Isn't Sebastian Moran the man we were chasing with this case?"

Sherlock was re-reading the letter but he did nod. Molly looked at them both, "Sebastian Moran? He was Jim's best friend or so Jim told me anyway."

Sherlock turned at this and stared at her, "Makes sense now. I thought this reeked of being personal."

John was the first to notice, "Can you hear that?"

They all turned to stare at the door as they heard heavy footfalls heading towards the cell door.

_Well I thought I'd try something abit different! What do you think? Please let me know! More to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*I do not own these characters!* _

_I dedicate this chapter to Murmeltierchen and booda77! My regular reviewers!_

_Sorry everyone for the slow update! Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 2

The footsteps resonated closer and closer, Sherlock muttered "Man's footsteps, limp to left leg." Molly started to shake so John grabbed the blanket, which turned out to be quite a large blanket that could easily fit all 3 under them, putting it round her shoulders.

The flap situated on the door opened and a hairy hand with large, fat fingers appeared to throw in a McDonald's paper bag before quickly shutting and locking.

The footsteps then walked away leaving them in the quiet again. John heaved a big sigh, "I'm glad that didn't amount to anything but breakfast," Molly nodded in agreement, Sherlock saying nothing but walked forward to pick up the bag.

He peered inside, "Hmm luke-warm so we're about 20 minutes away from the McDonald's. He threw the bag onto the mattress towards Molly, who rummaged and produced 3 egg and bacon mcmuffins and 3 teas.

John chortled, "Classy breakfast!" Molly giggled with him. The tension from earlier seeping away while they ate breakfast, Molly scolded Sherlock into eating his mcmuffins as they did not know if they would get another meal that day and if they had to fight he would have no energy! Sherlock scowled but ate it anyway, sitting next to her on the mattress.

John joined Molly under the blanket, making sure to drape it over his groin area. Sherlock was quite happy to let things air and Molly couldn't help but sneak a peek. Sherlock was the biggest she had ever seen; she had peeked at John earlier and found that he was a decent size, maybe not as big as Sherlock but certainly thicker. She found herself blushing over her cup of tea at the thought of the two of them 'in action'.

John stood to use the toilet in the corner whilst Molly lay back down with the blanket; she draped the blanket over Sherlock's lap and left some behind her for John. She watched Sherlock steeple his fingers and go into 'thinking mode', watching his rhythm of breathing and the warmth of the tea made her quite drowsy.

John lay down too and moved close to Molly's side, with one arm behind his head, he was pleasantly surprised when Molly rolled over to him, in her drowsy state, and snuggled with an arm wrapped round his waist. John waited until she was asleep before asking quietly, "Well? What have you deduced?"

"We must be in an abandoned warehouse or at least a large building with a basement; the coldness is at a level where it means there are no other buildings around in use to produce heat. It is obvious Sebastian Moran has kidnapped us for revenge over Moriarty's death, Molly is involved because she helped me escape death and because she dated Moriarty a few times before our introduction. He wants to humiliate us and subject us to and for his own perverse pleasure. What will he do? He wants us to sleep together, hoping that it will ruin our friendships at the end of this, if we survive. Will he kill us? Probably but not for a while as he must currently sending demands to my brother for our release, the cameras must in use so he can send photos to prove we're alive. I've watched them, they shutter every 10 minutes or so I'm approximating to take still photos"

John nodded, "So? What do we do?" Sherlock sat thinking for a few moments before answering,

"Wait for an opportunity as there is nothing we can do for the moment." John nodded again, stifling a yawn, "I'm going to try and get abit more sleep in then."

When Molly awoke a little while later, she realised she was draped over John's waist but felt so warm and comfortable that she couldn't be bothered to move, 'Not as if anyone is watching anyway.'

Sherlock was examining the door for any weaknesses or clues, hearing Molly yawn, turned to her, "Molly have you got any hair grips?" Molly blinked before feeling her hair for grips,

"I've got one, here….." sitting up and holding out the hand with the hair grip to Sherlock, she forgot to clutch the blanket and it fell revealing her breasts. Sherlock blinked as he realised Molly was not bothered that her breasts were exposed.

"Molly I don't think I've ever complimented your breasts before, they may be a B-cup but they suit your figure perfectly."

Molly could only flush with embarrassment, "No you've only insulted them before so thanks….I think" She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. Sherlock frowned before turning back to the door with the hair grip firmly in hand.

Molly watched while he glanced at one of the cameras briefly before manoeuvring the hair grip round the edges of the flap then using his hands to test for the latch. He turned back to Molly and found both John and Molly watching him with fascination, "The hair grips not long enough to reach the latch," Molly placed the grip back in her hair for safe keeping.

John and Molly passed the time away talking about their families, Sherlock wandered around the cell to further deduce where they were, by looking at the bricks, the dust, basically anything he could use.

"So you have one sister? Are you the youngest?" John told Molly about how Sherlock deduced all about Harry when they first met. Molly was impressed, "Wow Sherlock! That's so clever!" Sherlock turned from examining the toilet, "Not to anyone who looks properly."

John snorted, "How about you then Sherlock? What about your family?" Sherlock sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at the other two with a quizzical brow, "You know my brother Mycroft unfortunately for you, what else do you want to know?" Molly shrugged, "Anything you want to tell us, we're going to be stuck here for a while so…?"

Sherlock looked slightly confused, "So talking about our families will stifle the boredom will it?" Molly laughed, "If the rest of your family is anything like you, this should be funny!"

Sherlock revealed that he was actually named after an uncle who lived in the Victorian age who was a private detective and just as brilliant. The powers of deduction have been passed through the family from him, Sherlock's cousins on his father's side are also brilliant and clever but less sociopathic as Sherlock. John made Molly laugh when he muttered about not wanting to be at the family reunions, even Sherlock smirked.

They were quiet for a while, comfortable in the silence until Molly sighed, "Do you think they're looking for us? Do you think….we will be here for long?"

Sherlock watched with interest as John comforted Molly by placing an arm round her shoulder, "Of course! Lestrade will not be sleeping trying to follow all leads, Anderson will be hoping to find Sherlock's dead body, Mrs Hudson will be worrying and Mycroft will be getting his best men to find us! We'll be out before you know it!" Molly nodded and took the comfort from John gratefully though she did ask about the Anderson comment.

Sherlock regarded Molly, watching how she took comfort from John, he wondered what it felt like to be held in such a way, to be used to affection, his family were not the typical standard family, and they did not comfort each other. He realised how he never thanked Molly for her part in helping him, no wonder she had become less friendly to him since his resurrection, he had briefly thought about it but it was of no interest when a new case involving Moriarty's gang came to light. Well now it was of interest to him! She counted as one of his friends not that she knew, he supposed he ought to let her know in some sort of way but that could wait.

"Sherlock? Why do Anderson and Sergeant Donovan hate you so much?" Sherlock brought his thoughts back to the present, "Anderson doesn't like being shown up, especially in front of superiors and Donovan didn't like being deduced and I told Lestrade about them having an affair."

Molly looked mildly shocked, "I'm not surprised they don't like you," John chuckled but Sherlock sniffed, "I have no idea why they were so upset, it was completely obvious!"

They once again fell into a comfortable silence, Molly and John dozing with Sherlock watching them and thinking.

The light had dimmed again when Molly next awoke; she was still cuddled up to John's side, Sherlock was still sat where he was and there were two plates of sandwiches resting next to him that was lunch and tea. John was still fast asleep so Molly made sure to save him and Sherlock some sandwiches as he declined his share so she ate hers.

She dropped the blanket to stand to use the toilet, while she was sat on it, she realised there was only 1 toilet roll and nowhere to wash their hands, 'Not even alcohol gel!' she angrily thought to herself. She was worried about the fact there was nothing to wash themselves with, she would be happy to just have some deodorant at least!

"Lost in thought Molly?" Sherlock's voice broke through her angry thoughts, Molly nodded. She got off the toilet and went and sat on the mattress, "I was just thinking I could use some deodorant and baby wipes to have a wash!"

Sherlock nodded, "Somehow I don't think we'll get them." Molly thought on it before removing the hair grip and walked to one wall where she scratched out a message where the cameras could see it, it read: 'Please can we have deodorant and baby wipes'.

John had woken at this point and inquired what was going on so Molly told him. They all settled on the mattress and talked about anything and everything until it was hard to stay awake, they settled back under the blanket in the same positions as the previous night.

For a few days nothing happened and they did nothing but eat, sleep and talk but they received a reply after what seemed like 2 to 3 days.

John woke first to find himself spooning molly with his morning wood pressed into her buttocks and lower back, he was surprised to find Sherlock's arm over Molly's waist and touching his own. He was unpleasantly surprised to find a note stuck to the back of the door along with 3 plastic bowls filled with cereal and milk and 3 polystyrene cups full of tea. He shook Molly awake, "They've left a note Molly."

He got up forgetting the fact that he was currently sporting a sizable hard-on and fetched the note, stretching as he walked from the mattress to the door. He remembered when he went to hand the note over after reading it and found Molly bright red and unable to look him in the eye.

Molly read the note to cool her heated cheeks down, "Give us a show and I'll give you those items, give us a show….? Does he mean sex?" John was facing the door with his arms crossed but he nodded, "I believe so!" He was silently willing his erection to go down, but his mind kept bringing up images of Molly's naked body and what she would look like in the throes of passion.

Molly knew she was attracted to both men, especially Sherlock but could she do it with them to get items? Could she sell her body for another man's perverted pleasure in order to procure essentials? She could smell herself and the two men and knew she would have to but maybe not sex…just yet.

"Turn round John, I want to see you."

John looked at Molly askance over his shoulder, he saw her determined look, "No Molly I can't! You don't want to do this," Molly looked at him with a slightly bewildered expression,

"John I might not want to do it under these circumstances but I like you just as much as Sherlock…. and you have a nice trim body and…"

Sherlock intervened, "And she wants those items as do we all!" Molly gave him a grateful smile before turning back to John,

"I've wanted to feel you in my mouth since I found you hard against my back yesterday morning."

John groaned and rubbed one hand over his face, "If we do this, our friendship will change….I don't want our friendship to change but Molly you will always be my friend, ok?"

Molly nodded while crawling forward to the edge of the mattress, "Yes we will always be friends John."

John reluctantly stepped in front of Molly, with his arms crossed still. Sherlock watched John's face as Molly took the tip of John's cock into her mouth, then took the length of him with her hallowed cheeks. John groaned and closed his eyes but kept his arms crossed when Molly first started but as time went on and Molly got faster, John uncrossed his arms and moved his hands to her shoulders. Sherlock saw that at first John was trying to resist the pleasure but like all men gave into it, he admired John for at least trying and wondered what it felt like to be in the mouth of a woman. He had had offers in the past from both young and old women, even the occasional man but he always refused. It would've interfered with his work! He felt his cock stirring into life at the noises of Molly's wet mouth and John's moans.

John was in heaven, it had been a while since a woman had done this for him and god how he missed it! Molly's mouth was amazing and so hot! Her fingers were playing with his balls and it felt so good, so good infact that he could feel the build-up that heralded an intense climax.

He moved his hands from her shoulders to her head and urged her into a faster pace, he gave her a warning, "Molly…I'm about to cum…." Molly lifted her eyes to his face and sucked with all her might. John's vision went white and he pulled Molly forward and held her there while he released in her mouth. Molly swallowed most of it before starting to choke, John stood groaning but apologised for pulling her forward "Sorry Molly….. Thank you…. for that it was fucking brilliant!"

Molly waved her hand as she tried to control her coughing. As she sat back she noticed Sherlock laid on his back with the blanket tenting around his groin. She managed to lift her eyes from his groin to his face and the look in his eye made her flush with excitement.

_I know its abit soon for a sex scene but there are only so many days I can write about them doing nothing but eating and sleeping! Or at least in my opinion anyway! Hope you enjoy this, please leave a review and let me know what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

_*I do not own the characters you recognise, only those fabricated from my mind!*_

Molly was all set to take Sherlock in her mouth as she did John, when the logical side of her brain kicked in asking, 'Molly what are you doing?'

Sherlock watched as Molly grew pensive and knew her conscience was breaking through. He could wait so he made no move towards her but let her decide what to do next.

John had sat on the toilet watching the event unfold while trying to calm his heart rate after his spectacular orgasm.

Molly licked her suddenly dry lips; Sherlock's grey eyes glittered with interest briefly, "Does this make me a whore?" John's head snapped up and Sherlock practically glowered at her, "I mean for giving in so easily? Not that I didn't enjoy making John boneless but that's what is upsetting me! Shouldn't I be more upset that I've given in?," She added with a quivering note in her voice.

"Molly, who has put us here? Who has stripped us of our clothes?" Sherlock demanded, "Mr Moran is holding us here and has told us that if we want items we need to perform for him. That is all! That most certainly does not make you a whore!" John could only stare as Sherlock defended Molly to herself and Molly throw herself at Sherlock to hug him as she cried.

Sherlock's bewildered expression made him chuckle and he left the toilet to lie down on the mattress and pull the blanket over himself and Molly. "Come here Molly I don't think Sherlock can handle emotions!" Sherlock 's expression changed to miffed and put an arm round her shoulders holding her there, muttering, "Yes I can, thank you!" John smiled as Molly giggled as she wiped her tears away but stayed with her head on Sherlock's shoulder, "Thank you guys!"

John drifted off still relaxed from Molly's administrations, leaving Molly and Sherlock in the quiet. Molly was still wondering why she could giggle when trapped in this cell when Molly realised Sherlock was still hard when she moved her arm round Sherlock's waist to get comfortable. She wondered if he would accept her help in getting rid of it, he certainly was interested earlier.

"Sherlock? Do you want me to take care of that for you?" she whispered to him. Sherlock grunted before whispering back, "If you feel up to it? I'm not going to pressurise you into doing anything. It will go away eventually!" Molly made up her mind to help him, this was for her not Moran.

Molly trailed her hand down Sherlock's abdomen and touched the head that was brushing Sherlock's stomach; using her finger she smeared his precum over the head. She felt Sherlock tense for a moment as she grasped his cock firmly in her hand and started moving in a regular rhythm.

Sherlock found that this felt different from the few times he had used his own hand, he felt the warmth and pressure of her hand build the excitement quicker than usual. After a short amount of time, Molly could feel his breathing getting faster and his hips move slightly each time she pumped her fist so she knew he was close. She watched his face and saw that he was watching her with intense eyes; he never made a sound until he was about to come then he groaned quietly when Molly dipped her head and sucked on the head, he released in her mouth, pulsing all the while.

Molly moved back to her original place on Sherlock's shoulder, wiping her mouth as she did. Sherlock let her after all she had just given him the most intense orgasm of his life and for all she did for him normally, he decided that this was the least he could do for her.

They were all heavily asleep when the flap in the door opened and the items Molly requested along with breakfast was dropped on the floor.

Molly was awoken when her bladder decided to tell her it was full to a critical level, she noticed the empty bowls from the previous night had been taken and replaced with bowls of hot porridge, 3 polystyrene cups of tea and the deodorants and baby wipes were placed next to them with a note on top.

She was still creeped out everytime this happened especially when she noticed a few days ago that the blanket had been bunched up her legs one morning as if someone had peeked under the blanket…. Needless to say she didn't say anything to the men though she was sure Sherlock had noticed she was quieter than normal that day.

She picked up the note and read it as she sat on the toilet; the note simply read "Good show Molly". Molly felt herself tear up at the personal reference to herself; she refused to cry though as Sherlock told her yesterday they needed these items so she _had_ to perform those sexual acts. A cynical voice in her head asked whether they could have waited a few more days so not to give in until they were completely desperate?

She ignored this voice as 'what was done was done now!' or so she told herself. She threw the note down the toilet and flushed, waking the men up. She passed the bowls and cups to an alert Sherlock and a slightly sleepy John.

They ate breakfast quietly, John was the first to speak, "So what's the plan now Sherlock? It's been over a week I think and who knows how long we're going to be here."

Sherlock nodded, "I believe the only chance we have of doing anything is when the man brings our breakfast, that's the only time they step into the room. We cannot hide to surprise due to the light so we will either need to act quickly from this mattress or take out the light." They planned and re-planned for the entire day until the light went dim. A majority of the discussed plans were along the lines of John and Sherlock grab the man and molly ties him with the blanket then they grab his keys and run! Molly and John practised their 'pretend' sleeping techniques in front of Sherlock until he was satisfied.

They decided to get an early night sleep so they could be awake and ready for action, Sherlock announced that he would stay up as guard he wasn't bothered about sleep.

He returned from his thoughts when the heavy footsteps were making their way to the cell door, detangling himself from Molly's grasp and nudging John awake. John was startled when Sherlock nudged him awake; he very nearly sat upright but remembered the cameras, Sherlock nodded in the direction of the door.

John shut his eyes again and pretended to be asleep as Sherlock did; they heard the flap in the door open and a pause to check if they were asleep. The flap was shut before they heard the key in the door and a quiet creak of the door revealed a large man with a shaved head, wearing black trousers and a short sleeved shirt, 'Bouncer, ex-soldier' came to Sherlock's mind as it did to John's. They rushed at him as he was picking up the pots and managed to slam him into the door, Molly though startled awake sprang into action and covered his head with the blanket as both Sherlock and John struggled to hold onto him, Molly kept her hand over his mouth and nose over the blanket until he stopped struggling. Sherlock grabbed his keys as John, ever the gentleman, put the blanket round Molly.

They stepped out into the corridor which was long and badly lit, no other doors or corridors led off this main corridor. They moved quickly as they knew the cameras would pick up on the man locked in the cell in their stead soon. The corridor seemed to go on for eternity until the corridor split into two, which way should they go?

_This chapter is shorter than the last because I realised how long it was taking me to write and edit it! The next one will be longer! Thank you for your kind reviews so far! _


	4. Chapter 4

_*I do not own these characters-I'm just playing with them!* _

The corridor to the left descended even further into darkness and the corridor to the right led to a staircase. Sherlock made a snap decision, he grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her along behind him. John brought up the rear and followed quietly behind Sherlock and Molly.

The stairs led to the disused factory floor where the dusty machines loomed in the darkness, the windows were slits near the ceiling, Sherlock glanced round and whispered to Molly, "Looks like this factory printed newspapers once upon a time, would be interesting to see when and what they last printed..."

He was cut off by a whisper from John," This isn't the time Sherlock! We need to get out of here."

Molly spotted a doorway between the machines, "Look Sherlock! There's a doorway that might lead outside." Just as the three of them slipped in-between the printing machines sounds were coming from the stairs. Sherlock crouched pulling down Molly in the process, John instinctively crouched too.

Four armed men entered the room and scouted around the edge of the room. When Molly saw the first man she was sure he would follow the sound of her beating heart and laboured breathing. Molly was very surprised when he disappeared through the door they intended to escape through. She felt Sherlock squeeze her hand when the armed man quietly went through the doorway quietly followed by a second man.

The third and fourth men flashed the lights from their guns over the printing machines, which made Sherlock duck and Molly and John hide behind one of the machines, before moving into another doorway that they hadn't noticed before.

When the muffled noises disappeared, John turned to Sherlock "What do you want to do now?"

Sherlock frowned, "Well we cannot stay here, what do you suggest John? You're the military man."

John sat back on his legs and started speaking out loud, "Hmm well if it was just us two I would say we should split up and try to find ways out but as we have no way to communicate with each other….. Shall we just pick a direction and take it from there?"

Sherlock nodded his approval "Better prepare for combat in case we come across the armed men…" He never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the factory's disused PA system spluttered and crackled into life.

"Well done Mr Holmes I underestimated your cleverness but you have certainly made things so much more exciting. But you better get moving because if I catch up with you things will certainly change. What things you ask? Well Miss Hooper will certainly not enjoy my attentions I like foreplay with sharp objects, I wonder Miss Hooper if you can still give a good blowjob if you are missing some of your teeth? I thoroughly enjoyed your show with Mr Watson the other day. Speaking of Mr Watson I will give him to my second in command who loves to cut,"

Sherlock and John both glanced at Molly who looked like she was about to faint.

"So run Mr Holmes, run fast because I'm coming to find you."

The PA system crackled into silence leaving the three stunned people crouching in the middle of dusty machines. The silence was only broken when Molly muttered about biting it off causing John to chuckle and Sherlock to smirk.

Sherlock indicated to John which direction should they go, they quietly stood and both John and Sherlock held Molly's hands as they moved towards the door that the third and fourth men disappeared through.

No-one spoke as they were conscious that not only were there four armed men looking for them but a psycho Sebastian Moran and god knows who else were.

Molly's nerves were on edge and all noises seemed amplified. They heard a creaking door in the distance which made them speed up slightly, upon reaching the door Sherlock peered round the corner and saw a shadow move towards what clearly used to be the manager's office halfway down the corridor, what he noticed further down the corridor made him blink-an exit sign! They didn't have long before that shadow would come back.

They moved quickly and quietly down the corridor. Sherlock indicated to John to go ahead, when he realised John had seen the shadow move into the office, as he held onto Molly's hand.

John crouched and peeked round the doorway and saw a new computer system with six screens with two men watching the screens. The screens showed that four of them were the cameras in the cell, he blushed slightly at the thought that they had watched him enjoying Molly's mouth not that he had cared at the time, his cock stirred at the memories. He quickly shut them off as this was seriously not the time!

He focused on last two screens and saw that the men were monitoring them intently because one of the screens showed the entrance to the premises and it had a gatehouse, but from what he could see they were on an industrial estate so somewhere there should be a phone! The last screen showed a side entrance with no-one guarding it.

He murmured to Sherlock his findings. Sherlock pointed out the exit sign, while the men were preoccupied Molly felt a breeze coming from a corridor on the left side further down the corridor before it indicated the exit and turned right.

Molly touched Sherlock's shoulder and murmured in his ear that she could feel a breeze from that that corridor, pointing it out.

Sherlock nodded to indicate he had heard. He tapped John on the arm and they made their way down the main corridor to the corridor on the left where Molly felt a breeze.

It opened into a disused office where a window had been left ajar. Molly could hardly believe their luck! The window showed that dawn was approaching and in the faint light they could make out a huge oak tree outside the window but from behind the tree's powerful presence was a car park surrounded by a high wall but there were other buildings surrounding them and a few looked like they were in use! The only thing was they that were currently on the second floor so could hardly jump down without breaking a few bones in the process so tree climbing it was!

John went to shut the office door as Sherlock released Molly's hand to try and open the window further. It squeaked in protest as it slowly opened, they stood for a second listening in case the noise would let the men know where they were. It felt like the room was holding it's breathe with them but as seconds ticked by no noise was heard so Sherlock continued sliding the window open.

The plan was to climb down the tree, the nearest branch was quite thick and sturdy looking. John went first grabbing another branch above the one he was tentatively stepping onto, the branch dipped with his weight but held firm and he easily made his way to the trunk. He turned round and motioned to Molly to come next.

Molly froze when she stood on the ledge outside the window, Sherlock muttered to her, "Its ok Molly you would only break a leg from this height. Go to John Molly you'll be fine,"

But she still stood there until John said quietly, "Molly Its fine I'm here and Sherlock will be right behind you we won't let you fall."

Sherlock threw an exasperated look at John but kept quiet. Molly shook herself and gave herself a pep talk before following John's movements from before, she reached the trunk and held onto John tightly, shaking.

Sherlock slid the window closed as he stood on the ledge before grabbing the branch above and stepping onto the wide branch he froze as it swayed but moved forward when he noticed it was creaking in protest. When he reached the trunk Molly grasped him and drew him into an awkward three-way hug with John, They stood there for a moment and let Molly take comfort from them.

John murmured "That's handy the leaves keep us hidden from the window and the car park."

Sherlock released himself from Molly's grip and moved to another branch to sit, "Let's plan now we are out of the building." He steepled his fingers together and sat with his back pressed into the trunk to think and plan leaving John to sit on the branch they used to climb over with Molly in his lap his chest to her back. He moved his arms round Molly's neck and leaned her back, the blanket she had wrapped round herself keeping him warm in the cold dawn air.

Molly leaned back with a sigh, "I hope one of these buildings have a working phone!" Sherlock was muttering to himself so she was contented to listen to his murmurings and lean into John's warmth.

Then in the quiet almost serene moment they had created for themselves muffled noises indicated men were searching the room they had just left, all three sat quietly in the tree until the noises stopped.

John whispered to Sherlock that they needed to get moving. Sherlock motioned to the wall on the other side of the car park where another tree was available to climb, granted it was not as big or as sturdy looking as the one they were currently sat in but desperate times means desperate measures as they would not be able to stroll out the front entrance.

Molly was the first to move climbing down the trunk with John and Sherlock following close behind. The plan was to just run for it as there was no shelter or anything to hide them from view. They made it across the car park before they heard the shouts, they were climbing over the wall before the first shot was made which nearly hit John.

Lady Luck smiled upon them for the building they were now breaking into was fairly modern indoors and were guaranteed to have working telephones. It was an office block so they made up the stairs and reached the third floor and dived into a random office.

Sherlock rang Mycroft's mobile, "Mycroft? We were having a party with Sebastien Moran of course we were kidnapped! Look never mind that he's still after us get your men to this address," Molly handed him a letterhead of the company building they were in and as he was reeling off the address John who was by the door indicated they needed to hide as Moran's men had just entered the building.

Sherlock cut off the phone and with Molly and John crouched behind the desk, listening for the noises that meant Moran and his men were on their way.


End file.
